Talk:Usze Taham
Suggestion I suggest we remove all the unconfirmed speculation from both these articles: Remove the speculation and the picture. We do not know for sure which one is which, our speculations do not belong in an encyclopedic article. However let me suggest an alternative: Post the picture that has both of them in it and say "He is one of these two Elites" or something along that lines but in a more intelligent manner. Fully removing it or having a picture of both with the speculation each article is far better then just having useless speculation and having people get used to a certain face to match a certain name if it might be incorrect. --Justin Time 23:27, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I forgot how to change those "info boxes". Can someone please change whoever wrote "wepons" to "weapons" -Fluffball Gato The EE drop. Where did it explain the lack of EE being due to the Schism? -- Hunter-113 00:45, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Its really just conjecture for now --Ajax 013 00:48, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I had thought just an oversight by Bungie. But weren't the EE's added by Sangheili to show that they had a military position? I didn't think they'd remove that for just leaving the Covenant. -- Hunter-113 00:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Thats all we can really make of it right now, to be honest it's all we have to go on. --Ajax 013 00:59, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Removing the "ee" is something we would never think of, but makes sense if you think about it. They mentioned "Rtas 'Vadum" in the page, which is obviously a reference to Rtas 'Vadumee. Truth is, the Elites are no longer a part of the Covenant, they are an independant group now. It makes sense that they would remove the "ee" from their names, because it represents participation in the military that betrayed and massacred them, and of the Covenant which decieved them their whole lives, as well as the religion they now know to be suicidal and false. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 02:18, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Picture I think whoever put the picture up got them backwards, I would assume that the Spec-ops would be the one with purple armour. --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 01:30, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Well i got one good reason for the pictures to be this way around and one not so good. N'tho is a young, rookie Elite, having served for a short time. That lead me ti thinking he would be decked out in the blue armor of a Minor Domo. Whereas Usze is a veteran of many campaigns, i can't imagine him being a minor domo, however i can imagine him, since being in Fleet Secruity, using a sealed suit like the purple one is wearing. Happy? If not, send all compalints to... someone... meh --Ajax 013 01:37, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Well, I think the purple guy is the Spec Ops guy and Blue is the Security Guard, and heres why. Purple guys armor looks like something a stealth operative would wear, and he looks smaller and nimbler. As opposed top the Blue guy, who looks much physically larger and more agressive compaired to purple. Kap2310 02:18, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Doesn't help much the purple Elite is further away from the camera. Also spec ops usually wear greyish armor. The purple armor atchually looks like the ranger's armor, which would be perfect for someone operating in potentially oxygen free enviroments. --Ajax 013 02:32, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I would think that the younger Elite would get the standard armor, while the older one gets more specialized armor. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 02:36, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I have put the speculation within the article. We must let the reader know that it is possible we got the pictures backwards. Besides I doubt hes a minor domo by the way. And SpecOps from Halo 2 wore purple armor.Justin Time 05:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) His armor is atchually a few shades lighter than spec ops. Why would a veteran of several campaigns be just a minor domo rank? Also as i noted before his ranger armor would be suiting to him in his original job as fleet Secruity. Also They both belong the the Special Warfare group of the Fleet of Retribution, that would technically make them both spec ops. --Ajax 013 12:58, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Minor Domos are not that colour blue, it is a different shade. --Gzalzi (You want to die?) 17:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well it could be in part to new shading and lighting systems that his armor may look lighter, or it may be competely purposeful change in color. For example the Arbiter is no longer a steel-blue-grey color but instead is more bronze/gold. --Ajax 013 17:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Name How is his name supposed to be pronounced? 81.105.25.160 15:38, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I don't think an official pronunciation has been released. I pronounce it "ooze ta-ham". Sith Alchemy 101 17:30, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Armor trivia? Is it worth noting that he is (not counting the Arbiter, who's is unusable in multiplayer) the only Campaign character you can play with a armor other than the default type? See: Master Chief=Mark 6, Arbiter=N/A, Blue elite I can't remember=Combat harness, Usze 'Taham=assault harness. I know Assault is also default, but you START with the others (not arbiter) depending on whether you're a spartan or elite.Papayaking 00:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Armor trivia? Is it worth noting that he is (not counting the Arbiter, who's is unusable in multiplayer ) the only Campaign character you can play with a armor other than the default type? See: Master Chief=Mark 6, Arbiter=N/A, Blue elite I can't remember=Combat harness, Use 'grunts=assault harness. I know Assault is also default, but you START with the others (not arbiter) depending on whether you're a spartan or elite.Papayaking 00:18, September 24, 2009 (UTC)